Я буду любить тебя всегда!
by nadin-hime
Summary: Его любовь к ней никогда не умрет. Она вечна. Он будет любить ее вечно . У Май появился настойчивый поклонник, который шлет ей потрясающие воображение подарки. Разве это паранормально? Ну, вообщем, да. Май&Нару. Перевод  I'll Love You Forever
1. Глава I

_**Я буду любить тебя всегда!**_

Название: Я буду любить тебя всегда!  
Автор: -X-. Giggles. -X-  
Оригинал: здесь - .net/s/4228422/1/Ill_Love_You_Forever  
Переводчики: Nadin aKa Foolproof (она же nadin-hime), Ksenya_93 ( она же ..Wayfarer..)  
Бета: Yulia mis_tris (она же Nami_Mistris)  
Разрешение на перевод: авторское благословление получено  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: романтика/юмор/ужасы  
Глав: 12  
Статус: завершен  
Статус перевода: завершен  
Размещение: запрещено  
Саммари: «Его любовь к ней никогда не умрет. Она вечна. Он будет любить ее вечно». У Май появился настойчивый поклонник, который шлет ей потрясающие воображение подарки. Разве это паранормально? Ну, вообще-то, да. Май&Нару.

От переводчика: это один из самых любимых моих фанфиков по «Ghost Hunt»  
_**Дикслеймер: «Ghost Hunt» мне не принадлежит**_ *слезы*

**Глава I**

_Кто-то наблюдает за мной._  
Думала Май по дороге в офис. Так продолжалось уже несколько дней. Она чувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд, и неважно, где бы она не находилась, это заставляло вставать дыбом волосы на затылке. Она не могла нормально ни есть, ни спать, что, собственно, заметно сказывалось. Волосы потускнели, лицо приобрело нежно-молочный оттенок, а фиолетовые круги под глазами довершали образ панды-дистрофика.  
Она чувствовала чье-то приближение… внезапно кто-то схватил ее за запястье. Девушка завизжала и резко выдернула руку, но, обернувшись, увидела…  
- Ясухара?  
Стоявший перед ней студент выглядел немного потрясенным, но, похоже, ситуация его позабавила.  
- Что с тобой, Май?  
Она нацепила липовую улыбку.  
- Этто… ничего, просто… - девушка тревожно осмотрела пустую улицу. – Мне показалось, будто кто-то смотрел на меня. Наблюдал за мной все эти дни…  
Ясухара нахмурился и приблизил Май к себе, оглядывая бульвар.  
- Здесь никого нет, Май…  
- Да, тупо… проехали, - улыбка Май в этот раз вышла чуть живее, и они вместе поднялись по ступенькам в SPR. – Я, должно быть, превращаюсь в параноика со всей этой охотой на призраков, нэ?  
Ясухара кивнул, но пристальный осмотр улицы не прекратил. Май не была параноиком, по крайней мере, в таких вопросах. Обычно ее подозрения, догадки и предчувствия были оправданы. И если она чувствовала за собой слежку, скорее всего, таковое имело место быть.

Первым, что Май заметила, когда вошла в офис, был запах. Не слишком сильный, но достаточный, чтобы немедленно открыть окно.  
Она прошла мимо своего стола, чтобы сделать чай для Нару, Лина, Ясухары и самой себя, когда заметила длинную белую подарочную коробку, опоясанную кроваво-красной лентой, невинно расположившуюся на ее столе.  
- Ха? – она озадаченно подошла.  
- Кто-то оставил это двадцать минут назад, - сообщил Нару, открыв дверь кабинета, и посмотрел на ассистентку холодными синими глазами.  
- Правда? – Май мигнула. – Кто?  
- Я не знаю, - в его голосе слышалось раздражение. – Когда я шел на кухню, его еще не было, а когда вернулся – пожалуйста.  
- Выглядит, как одна из этих посылок с цветами, - высказался Ясухара, сидящий на софе.  
- Что бы это ни было, и от кого бы оно ни пришло, пожалуйста, не раздавай направо и налево адресов офиса, - Нару резко развернулся и вернулся в свой кабинет, хлопнув дверью.  
- А я никому и не давала, - пробормотала Май,[_... пряча флаеры в за в карман_ - Примечание переводчика №1. _...и быстро прожовывая страницу «ТокиоТаймс» с рекламой лаборатории на первой полосе_- Примечание переводчика №2] снимая обертку. Неожиданно ей пришлось зажать нос и рот. Запах стал намного сильнее, теперь Май ежесекундно ощущала позывы протестующего желудка.  
- Ясухара, ты это чувствуешь? – голос звучал, как из противогаза.  
Ясухара просто кивнул, прикрываясь воротником рубашки.  
- Воняет, как протухшее мясо, - судорожно вдохнула она.  
- Может это из холодильника, - он поднялся и отправился на кухню.  
Май горестно вздохнула. Несколько дней ее отсутствия наглядно показали, что мужская половина SPR способна превратить холодильник в рассадник новой неизведанной цивилизации.  
А потом в голову закралась предательская мысль. Катализатором усиления вони стало открытие обозначенного презента. Осторожно она положила коробку обратно на стол и потянула за ленту. Свободной рукой девушка подняла крышку, и запах концентрированной силой ударил в нос, заставляя горло судорожно сжаться. Медленно она отодвинула красную обертку, скрывавшую внутреннее содержимое.  
При взгляде на подарок ее глаза расширились и она закричала. [_Яойный дозинси по Ghost Hunt! Джон – семе! Нару – уке! Спешл эдишн!_ - Примечание переводчика №1]

Нару не был уверен, почему его так бесил факт получения Май подарка. Сначала он был лишь слегка раздражен, но когда Ясухара предположил, что это цветы, по какой-то неведомой причине, ему захотелось схватить коробку и выбросить в мусор вместе со всеми пестрыми ленточками.  
Как мог кто-то подарить Май цветы? Май ведь совершенно привлекательна, так?  
Нару обдумал эту мысль.  
Ее большие глаза цвета кофе, мягкая улыбка, растрепанные медные волосы… Нежный, детский образ с нотками непосредственности и стеснительности располагал к себе людей. Но можно ли говорить о привлекательности? Пока Нару прокручивал в голове все эти мысли, понимание само снизошло на него.  
_Мне же не… нравится Май?_  
А потом он услышал ее крик.

Когда парень выскочил из кабинета – одновременно с Лином, рассеянно заметил он, – то был шокирован, узрев заливающую слезами рубашку Ясухары Май в объятиях студента. Ясухара мягко придерживал девушку, одной рукой успокаивающе поглаживая ее по голове. Но его взгляд, направленный на белую коробку, был полон ужаса и отвращения.  
Преодолевая желание убить Ясухару, Нару приблизился к месту несостоявшегося преступления. Лин проследовал за ним.  
Увиденное скрутило его желудок. Собственно, даже Лин прикрыл рот ладонью.  
В белой коробке, выглядевшей столь невинно до вскрытия, действительно лежали розы, как и предполагал Ясухара. Но цветы были усыпаны кусочками гнилой плоти и обильно политы подсохшей кровью. Итадакимас!  
На снежно-белой карточке, украшенной красными цветочными узорами, ясно читалось послание.  
**Я сЛЕжУ зА тОбоЙ мАй**


	2. Глава II

**Глава II**

_**Дикслеймер: «Ghost Hunt» мне не принадлежит**_

Девушка безучастно села на черный кожаный диван.  
После двух часов расспросов свидетелей происшествия полиция, наконец, уехала.  
Аяко, Монах, Джон и Масако появились сразу же после отъезда полицейских, когда Ясухара позвонил им, рассказав о случившемся и сделав упор на том, что Май нуждается в их поддержке. Удивительно, но первой появилась Масако, с порога заявившая, что хочет увидеть Май, и, даже не взглянув на Нару, прошагавшая мимо него.  
Она не сказала ничего успокаивающего, просто села рядом и мягко положила руку на ее плечо.  
Следующими одновременно появились Аяко и Монах, сразу же устроившие потасовку за право первым приблизиться Май.  
И, наконец, пришел Джон с его мягкой улыбкой и вечной заботой в глазах.  
Май слушала вполуха оживленную дискуссию о том, в чей дом она должна переехать.  
- У меня в апартаментах есть три охранника, - настойчиво сказала Масако. – Она будет в полной безопасности со мной.  
- Но чувствовать себя защищенной она будет со мной, - объективно заметил Такигава. – Что если это что-то сверхъестественное? Она сказала Ясухаре, что чувствовала за собой слежку, даже когда на улице были только они двое. А также сообщила полиции, что за ней наблюдали и в пустом классе, и в собственной квартире.  
- Она будет чувствовать себя лучше с женщиной, так как этот психопат, скорее всего, мужчина, - заявила Аяко. – Девушки, которых преследуют, обычно чувствуют себя безопаснее с женщинами. Я видела такое множество раз в больнице. Девушки просят назначить им лечащего врача - женщину. К тому же, у меня есть спаренная комната.  
- Она может остаться со мной, - предложил Джон. – Если это что-то паранормальное, я смогу помочь.  
- Май может остаться с Нару и со мной, - просто сказал Лин.[_*отводя глазки в сторону*_ - Примечание переводчика №1.]  
- Почему бы не позволить Май решить самой, - холодно сказал Нару. – В конце концов, это должен быть ее выбор.  
Май почувствовала на себе семь пар глаз.  
- Я… думаю, я бы хотела остаться с… - Она нахмурилась. С кем? С каждым из присутствующих она будет чувствовать себя защищенной. – Я бы хотела остаться с Масако. – Она посмотрела на медиума, на лице у которой царила смесь шока и смущения. – Я думаю, что буду чувствовать себя спокойнее в оживленном месте. А у Масако есть телохранители, горничные и дворецкие.  
- Отлично, - Масако кивнула и поднялась, беря Май за руку. – Мой водитель снаружи ждет меня.  
Когда пара ушла – Масако не отпускала руку Май – остальные члены SPR все еще находились в потрясении.[_"Каким клеем она пользуется?"_ - Примечание переводчика №1.]  
- Что это было? – озвучил Монах общую мысль.

- Масако… - тихо сказала Май, надевая майку своей бледно-розовой пижамы. – Почему… почему… ты предложила мне остаться с тобой?  
Масако скрыла улыбку рукавом ночного кимоно.  
- Как знаменитость, я понимаю, каково это: получать странные подарки от анонимов. Но мне еще никогда не присылали настолько ужасных вещей. Хотя однажды один мужчина прислал мне фотографию его… - Она вспыхнула. – Ну, ты понимаешь…[_Жены?_ - Примечание переводчика №1. _Бери выше: мамы! ХД_- Примечание переводчика №2]  
Май удивленно охнула. Она сидела, скрестив ноги, на своей кровати.  
- Не может быть!  
Масако кивнула, аккуратно садясь в изголовье.  
- Потом было еще несколько инцидентов с посылками неприличного содержания.  
Май хихикнула:  
- Знаешь… это похоже на вечеринку в пижамах. Я часто ночевала у подруг, пока мама не умерла.  
- Правда? Я никогда никого не приглашала на ночевку. Меня в моей школе недолюбливают.  
Май охнула:  
- Совсем никогда? Даже когда была маленькой?  
Масако качнула головой.  
- Ну… тогда это наша первая вечеринка в пижамах. Что ж, давай тогда займемся тем, что делают все девчонки на подобных вечеринках. Телефонные розыгрыши, битвы подушками, сплетни, страшные истории, сокровенные тайны, налет на бар со спиртным… - Май запнулась, заметив удивленный взгляд Масако. – Ну, можно обойтись и без последнего.  
- Кого мы разыграем?  
Дьявольский оскал на лице Май вогнал Масако в дрожь.

Монах сидел в гостиной, попивая пиво и смотря телевизор. Он ненавидел тот факт, что не мог сейчас ничем помочь Май.  
Когда его телефон зазвонил, он поднял трубку и нахмурился. Номер не определился. Хмыкнув, он нажал на зеленую кнопку.  
- На проводе.  
_- Хошо? Это Юки. С того концерта пару месяцев назад._  
Монах нахмурился. Юки? Имя казалось смутно знакомым, но…  
_- Ты там?_  
- А, да… прости, Юки, детка, э… че случилось?  
_- Ну… Я… мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Я…_  
- Что такое?  
_- Я беременна. И ты единственный, с кем я спала за последние полгода._  
- ЧЕГО? – От удивления он почти выронил трубку. – А… ты уверена?

Май жестом заставила Масако вести себя тихо, потому что они сидели на одной кровати с телефоном, положив трубку и включив громкоговоритель. Май лежала на животе и повелительно говорила в микрофон, пока Масако зажимала рот руками.  
- Конечно! Просто дело в том…. Ты единственный, с кем я спала. Я была девственницей до тебя.  
_- Юки… послушай… Я… ээ… я слишком молодой для того, чтобы заводить детей…_  
- Ты молодой? Это мне - семнадцать!  
_- ЧЕГО?_  
- Было шестнадцать, когда я тебя встретила.  
Масако тряслась от беззвучного смеха. Заставить Монаха поверить в то, что от него забеременела девушка, было отпадной идеей. Заставит его думать, что он совратил несовершеннолетнюю… было на грани безумия.  
_- Так, послушай… я материально обеспечу тебя и ребенка… идет?_  
- Ладно, я…  
Масако не выдержала и неудержимо расхохоталась.  
- Масако, шшшш!  
_- Погоди-ка…_ - в голосе Такигавы послышались нотки злости. _– Масако? Это значит… МАЙ!_  
- Экхм… да? – невинно произнесла она.  
_- Я не могу поверить! Как… почему…_ - Казалось, у него кончился словарный запас, а Масако продолжала хихикать. _- Когда ты стала такой злой?_  
- Извини, Монах, мне пора.  
_- Май, только посме…_

Неизвестно, что собирался сказать Такигава, но Май уже положила трубку, задыхаясь от хохота.  
- Прости… - выдавила из себя Масако в перерыве между очередными приступами смеха. – Я просто…  
- Не бери в голову! – хихикнула Май. – Для первого раза у тебя очень неплохо получилось! Хочешь сама попробовать?  
- Что я скажу? Кому позвоню?  
- Ну… ты можешь позвонить Лину и сказать то же самое. Или родителям Ясухары и представиться полицией. Но это, наверное, слишком… - ее внезапно осенило. – У тебя есть кто-нибудь в школе, кого ты действительно ненавидишь?  
- Есть одна девчонка, слишком много о себе возомнившая…  
- А она сейчас у себя?  
- Нет. Она всегда по средам у своих друзей.  
- Отлично. Позвони ее родителям и попроси ее к телефону. Когда они скажут, что ее нет, скажи, что ты Кейко Сацумаки из «Клиники по планированию семьи». Скажи, что ее тест положительный, и попроси перезвонить.  
- Положительный? На что?  
- Без понятия, пофантазируй!  
Масако ухмыльнулась и кивнула.

После ночи розыгрышей, сплетен и просмотра ужастиков с последующим разнесением их в пух и прах за неестественность, они, наконец, легли спать в 5 утра. В итоге, поспав только два часа, усталые, но довольные девчонки проснулись и начали собираться в школу.  
Как только они сели завтракать, вошел мужчина, одетый в костюм дворецкого.  
- Мисс Танияма, ваш полицейский эскорт прибыл.  
Май подавилась тостом, который жевала. Залпом выпив апельсиновый сок, чтобы прочистить горло, она с ужасом уставилась на дворецкого.  
- Полицейский эскорт! Мне нужен полицейский эскорт?  
Масако нахмурила брови и поднялась. Май не могла не заметить, что медиум выглядела странно без своего привычного кимоно, одетая в школьную форму.  
- Кажется, полиция считает, что ты в большей опасности, чем мы думали.

_**Дикслеймер: «**__**Ghost**____**Hunt**__**» мне не принадлежит**_


	3. Глава III

**Глава III**

- Мисс Танияма… кто твой… друг? – спросила Хана-сенсей, разглядывая мужчину в черном костюме, который стоял позади Май, болтающей с подругами.  
- О, это Кенджи-сан, - нервно рассмеялась Май. – Он…  
- Могу ли я поговорить с вами, Хана-сан? – спросил Кенджи после того, как сказал Май никуда не уходить. – Наедине.  
Хана-сенсей неуверенно кивнула и вышла с ним из класса. Как только они скрылись, Май окружили одноклассники.  
- В честь чего это?  
- Почему с тобой офицер полиции?  
- Что случилось?  
Май пообещала Кенджи не отвечать на вопросы, иначе что-либо могло просочиться в прессу.  
- Я… я не могу сказать, - натянуто улыбаясь, ответила она.

Прошла уже половина урока математики, когда Кенджи позвонили. Полицейский быстро ответил. После короткого и неясного бормотания, он положил трубку и без промедления подошел к Май.  
- Тебе нужно прибыть в полицейский участок. Установлена личность человека, чья плоть была в посылке с розами.  
Май пораженно охнула и почувствовала, как ее начало трясти. Значит, это действительно был человек. Она пыталась себя убедить, что этот отвратительный запах, куски тела, облупленные и гниющие, покрытые сверху белыми личинками, принадлежали какому-нибудь животному.  
Девушка заставила себя подняться, проигнорировав устремленные на нее взгляды, сопровождавшие ее всю дорогу от парты до двери.

- Ты знаешь этого мальчика? – спросил детектив Куросаки в комнате для опросов, как только Май села напротив него.  
Май в задумчивости пожевала губу и посмотрела на предоставленную ей фотокарточку. Парень ее возраста в очках и с растрепанными темными волосами. Не урод, но и красавцем писаным назвать сложно. Он выглядел как человек, которого вы вряд ли запомните при встрече.  
- Ммм… нет.  
- Он был с твоей параллели, - посмотрел на нее детектив Куросаки, приподняв бровь. – Тут сказано, что у вас были общие уроки истории. Кейта Кирияма, - прочитал он в папке.  
- Кирияма… - Май напряженно вспоминала. – О… о… - она замерла. – О, нет…  
- Он совершил самоубийство на прошлой неделе.  
- Господи… - пролепетала она, закрыв рот ладонью.  
- Это копия его посмертной записки, - он придвинул ей листок бумаги.  
Май прочитала:

«Она никогда меня не полюбит. Никогда не поймет. Она игнорирует меня, обходясь со мной так, словно я для нее не существую. Я сижу позади нее на Истории. Смотрю на ее спину. Как ее волосы ласкают ей шею. Я могу видеть только плечи. Как она улыбается, когда поворачивается, чтобы поболтать с подругами, сидящими за мной. И ее улыбка наполняет светом всю комнату. Но она даже не замечает, что я здесь. Я люблю смотреть на нее. Поэтому теперь я смогу наблюдать за ней отныне и навеки, куда бы она ни пошла».

- Я… я… - Май перечитывала записку снова и снова. Позади нее в классе истории? Она напрягла память. Она всегда смотрела только вперед, сквозь парту, как будто там никого не было. Но теперь, если сосредоточиться, перед глазами всплывала тень.  
- О боги, - она вытерла слезы, капающие из глаз.  
- Тело принадлежало Кирияме. При проверке могилы было обнаружено, что ее никто не беспокоил. Это странно. Отпечатки пальцев сходятся идеально, но земля вокруг места захоронения выглядит нетронутой. Сейчас мы выкапываем гроб для проверки.  
Слезы бежали по щекам Май, она закрыла лицо руками. Все сходилось на ней.  
- Я не думаю, что вам позволено вести подобный разговор с несовершеннолетним в отсутствии кого-либо из взрослых.  
Май с облегчением увидела входящего в комнату Лина, его тяжелый взгляд остановился на детективе.  
- Я просто попросил ее ответить на некоторые вопросы…  
- Я не считаю правильным задавать вопросы, доводящие ее до слез, - Лин подал руку Май, и она схватила ее, чтобы тут же, всхлипывая, уткнуться лицом в жилет китайца. Одной рукой он обхватил девушку, а другой подобрал ее курточку и сумку.  
- Если захотите поговорить с ней еще раз, пожалуйста, сперва свяжитесь с нами.

Рассказав обо всем Лину и Нару, Май села за свой стол и уставилась в окно, обдумывая произошедшее.  
Парень, покончивший из-за нее с собой. Часть его плоти, присланная ей вместе с розами. Нетронутая могила.  
Он сказал, что будет следить за ней вечно… постоянно…  
- Май? – маячащая перед ассистенткой фигура Нару вернула ее к реальности.  
- Наконец. Я уже пять минут зову тебя.  
- Прости, - пробормотала Май.  
- Это пришло тебе. Здесь нет адреса, только твое имя… - Нару нахмурился, передавая конверт.  
Май замерла. Надпись была такой же, как и на открытке с цветами.  
- Нару… - она прошептала. – Это… это от того же человека, что и вчера… надпись…  
Он осторожно осмотрел его:  
- Хочешь, чтобы я открыл?  
Май кивнула и стала наблюдать со смесью ужаса и отвращения, как Нару медленно открывает посылку. Внезапно Нару отбросил коробку, отряхиваясь от чего-то черного, что, приземлившись, было тут же раздавлено ногой. Май закричала: десятки пауков повалили из коробки, расползаясь по ее столу. Она спрыгнула со стула, смахивая с себя ползущих членистоногих. В этот момент в комнату влетел Лин и увидел Нару, танцующего степ посреди офиса, задорно растаптывая всяких насекомых.  
- Дихлофос! Нам нужен дихлофос! [ПП2: _Клей кончился! ХD_]!– завопила Май, так как пауки, не впечатленные танцевальными способностями охотника на привидений, уже облепили ее руки и футболку. Без промедления Нару сдернул с нее футболку через голову и отшвырнул в сторону, где Лин тоже принялся с усердием отжигать тарантеллу. Но пауки, как заведенные, бежали по направлению к Май, пока Нару не затолкнул ее в свой кабинет, захлопывая за ней дверь и скидывая свой пиджак, чтобы закрыть щель снизу.

После щедрого распыления по офису Raid`а и прочей подобной гадости, парень открыл дверь кабинета и увидел Май, съежившуюся на самом дальнем стуле, прижав колени к нагой (за исключением лифчика) груди. По ее лицу струились слезы.  
- Уже все, - сказал Нару. Он снял рубашку и передал ее Май. На самом парне осталась только Т-образная черная футболка.  
- Сп-спасибо, - пролепетала она и, пошатываясь, поднялась.  
Нару знал, что ему не пристало так поступать, тем более с учетом состояния Май, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать и продолжал смотреть на ее обнаженные плечи. Грудь девушки была маленькой, ребра немного торчали, а живот наоборот вдавался внутрь. От холода девушка покрылась гусиной кожей. Хотелось обнять и прижать ее к себе[ПП2: _ага, прижать к груди и плакать_].  
- Ты хочешь остаться со мной и Лином сегодня?  
Май слабо кивнула.  
- Думаешь… думаешь это что-то сверхъестественное, Нару?  
Он вздохнул и посмотрел на книжные полки.  
- Возможно. Судя по твоим словам, высока вероятность, что это Кейта Кирияма. Это объяснило бы, каким образом он… - Нару сделал паузу, подыскивая нужное слово. – … напомнил о себе, не занимаясь самовыкапыванием. И почему пауки охотились только за тобой.  
Все еще дрожа, Май закатила рукава рубашки до уровня своих запястий. Сама рубашка полностью закрывала юбку, и концы пришлось завязать на талии.  
- Почему я… - прошептала она, садясь рядом с его столом.  
- Лучше не зацикливаться на этом. Я позвоню Хара-сан предупредить, что ты не будешь ночевать у нее. А еще нужно заехать к тебе домой за вещами.

Май лежала на диване в квартире Нару. Она удачно сумела переспорить Нару и Лина, которые хотели поменяться с ней местами: аргумент, что габариты дивана явно меньше каждого из них, взял верх.  
Девушка не могла уснуть. Каждый раз, закрывая глаза, она видела красные розы с гниющей плотью или пауков, ползущих в ее сторону. Май устало вздохнула и села, когда вдруг услышала шаги.  
- Кто здесь? – жалобно позвала она.  
- Это всего лишь я, - отозвался глубокий голос, и тут же зажегся свет, заставляя Май зажмуриться.  
- Лин! – вздохнула девушка с облегчением.  
- Бессонница?  
Май покачала головой:  
- Нет… прошлой ночью я уснула только потому, что Масако была рядом.  
- Идем, - Лин подал ей руку, и Май медленно ее взяла, озадаченно глядя на оммедзи.  
Он отвел ее в свою комнату и забрался на двуспальную кровать, движением руки приглашая ее лечь.[ПП2: _Да здравствует шведская семья!_]  
- Не волнуйся.  
Май вспыхнула, но послушалась его и забралась под одеяло. Не более и не менее. Спиной к спине, но не прикасаясь – так Май чувствовала себя в безопасности. 


	4. Глава IV

**Глава IV**

**Дикслеймер: «Ghost Hunt» мне не принадлежит**

Нару нахмурился, войдя в гостиную следующим утром. Май на диване не было. И на кухне тоже. Он направился к спальне помощника и постучал в дверь.  
- Да?  
- Лин, где Май?  
Высокий китаец открыл.  
- Она спит в моей кровати.  
Видя полный ужаса и осуждения взгляд Нару, он усмехнулся.  
- Что? Лин… ты… ее… она…  
- Она не могла уснуть, поэтому я предложил ей остаться со мной. Ничего не было. Мы спали на разных концах кровати.  
Нару тихо рыкнул и вошел в спальню Лина. Там лежала Май, с ее стороны доносилось сопение. Одеяло было откинуто, и Нару был предоставлен хороший обзор. Из пижамных шорт выглядывали стройные ноги: казалось, будто она бежит. Одна рука покоилась на лице, другая - на животе. Тонкие пряди волос разбросаны по щекам, словно округлые паучьи лапы.  
Если бы он не знал наверняка, решил бы, что она притворяется.  
Нару позволил себе улыбнуться перед тем, как слегка встряхнуть ее за плечо.  
- Май, у тебя час на сборы в школу.  
Она застонала и села, широко зевая, все еще полусонная.  
- Угу… - пробормотала девушка, выбираясь из кровати.  
Май начала раздеваться, очевидно, не обеспокоенная его присутствием в той же комнате.  
Парень в трансе наблюдал, как она снимает майку через голову. Его щеки порозовели, когда он понял, что на ней не было бюстгальтера. Потом девушка стянула шорты, и Нару был одновременно и рад, и разочарован заметить на ней нижнее белье.  
Очнувшись от наваждения, он почти бегом покинул комнату. И сразу в ванную.  
- Чертовы гормоны, - прорычал он, открывая холодную струю.

С Май сегодня не было полицейского эскорта: вместо этого ее целый день сопровождал Лин.  
Она продолжала строить дурочку на вопросы любопытствующих, но на уроках с трудом ловила суть происходящего.  
После обеденного перерыва девушка услышала свое имя.  
- Май, тебе передали из кабинета директора.  
Хана-сенсей держала в руках средних размеров коробку дикой расцветки с приделанной сбоку ручкой.  
- Чертик из коробки? – пробормотала Мичиру, увидев посылку на парте Май. – Открой ее!  
- Да, открой, Май!  
Май в ужасе застыла. Не требовалось особого интеллекта, чтобы понять: ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
- Думаю, не стоит, - покачала головой девушка.  
Через десять минут, когда все, даже Хана-сенсей, упрашивали ее открыть коробок она, наконец, сдалась. Ее маленькая рука обхватила холодную металлическую рукоятку. Когда она медленно повернула ее, послышалась заурядная механическая мелодия.  
Крышка со стуком отскочила.  
И все закричали.  
Май села, наблюдая за раскачивающимся из стороны в сторону клоуном. Ярко разукрашенная голова была посажена на широкую пружину. Обычный чертик из коробки. На первый взгляд. На второй же, разница бросалась в глаза. Широкая улыбка клоуна с заостренными зубами напоминала звериный оскал. Глаза были насыщенно черного цвета. Но не это заставило всех закричать, а струя крови, брызнувшая изо рта на Май и окрасившая в ярко-красные пятна ее блузу, лицо и стену позади девушки.  
Не прошло и десяти минут, как Хана-сенсей попросила директора прислать кого-нибудь за Май, и Нару ворвался в кабинет с маячащим позади Лином.  
Как обычно проигнорировав толпу томно вздыхающих фанаток на заднем плане, он направился прямиком к Май. Парень помог ей встать и, ничего не говоря, вывел из класса. Лин подхватил коробок и последовал за ними.

Май тихо глядела в окно на заднем сидении черного фургона SPR; ее лицо и одежда все еще были забрызганы кровью.  
- Сегодня утром Лину звонили из полиции, - сообщил Нару, взглянув через плечо на Май. – Тело Кейты пропало, но гроб был наглухо забит, а земля вокруг определенно осталась нетронута.  
В его желудке что-то сжалось, когда со стороны Май не донеслось ответа. Выражение ее лица было по-прежнему пустым, глаза невидяще смотрели в окно.  
- Май?  
Он подался назад и потряс ее за плечо, от чего девушка ощутимо вздрогнула и посмотрела на начальника наполненными страхом глазами.  
- Май, это всего лишь я, - спокойно сказал он, сохраняя зрительный контакт.  
Девушка кивнула перед тем, как взгляд ее снова опустел, и продолжила увлекательное изучение строения стекла в машине.  
Она даже не заметила, как Лин и Нару обеспокоенно обменялись взглядами[ПП1: _Да, тройничок сегодня отменяется..._].  
Что же, черт побери, с ней такое?

Май на автомате сортировала документы и папки. Лин недавно уехал за остальными членами SPR, дабы устроить внеочередную деловую вечеринку в офисе. Все, что она чувствовала, – оцепенение. Оцепенение и страх. Она подскакивала от каждого шороха.  
Нару хмурился, наблюдая за девушкой из проема в двери. То, что он видел, было так не похоже на Май… пугающе не похоже. Он не понимал, насколько ему нравилась ее яркая улыбка и энергичный голос до тех пор, пока их не стало.  
Он вздохнул и направился в приемную, когда неожиданно что-то толкнуло его обратно и захлопнуло перед ним дверь.

Май встрепенулась, слыша хлопок двери кабинета Нару. Через несколько секунд весь свет в офисе погас, погружая помещение в серую полутьму.  
- Нару, - испуганно позвала Май.  
- МАЙ! – услышала она стук с противоположной стороны его кабинета.  
- Нару? Что происходит? – она попробовала дергать ручку, но та не поддавалась.  
- Май! Меня закрыло в кабинете. Уходи отсюда сейчас же. Спускайся по лестнице в кафе и дожидайся там Лина.  
- Нару… - ее голос был совсем слаб, но Нару еще мог ее слышать. – Он здесь… Кейта здесь… эта комната… мне холодно…  
Кровь Нару застыла в жилах.  
- Уходи! НЕМЕДЛЕННО!  
- Но я…  
Неважно, что она собиралась сказать, потому что в следующий момент раздался пронзительный крик, а затем звук падания.  
- Май? Май! Май! – он начал бить в дверь со всей силы, и следующий вопль Май почти физически ранил его.

Май лежала на полу, вцепившись в горло и пытаясь освободиться от невидимых клешней.  
Она всхлипнула, когда освободив дыхание, одна рука схватила ее запястья и завела их за голову, а другая начала ее лапать.  
- Помогите! Нару! Пожалуйста! – она неистово сопротивлялась, но тщетно: невидимая рука начала царапать ее лицо и шею, сдирать кофту, царапая живот, руки, грудь…  
- Май!  
Она услышала свое имя, а затем почувствовала капли воды на лице и ослабление невидимых оков. И жуткий смех.  
Девушка отчасти запомнила лицо склонившегося над ней Джона, а затем ее сознание покинуло реальность.

_**Я же говорил, что Май не до наслаждений лол Х)**_


	5. Глава V

_**Ну вот. Момент, которого вы все долго ждали!**_

_**Дикслеймер: «**__**Ghost**____**Hunt**__**» мне не принадлежит**_

**Глава ****V**

- Наконец, мы точно знаем, что имеем дело с духами, - констатировала Аяко, сидя в кабинете Нару. Все члены SPR, в том числе и временные, собрались здесь. Минус Масако, которая осталась в гостиной с Май, уснувшей на ее коленях.  
- От этого не легче, - вздохнул Монах, - ведь ее сейчас хорошенько потрепало.  
- А вы можете провести изгнание? – спросил Ясухара, обращаясь к команде.  
- Это не так просто, - ответил Нару, пробежав рукой по волосам. – Кейта не привязан к определенному месту, но, в тоже время, он не всегда рядом с Май. Насколько можно судить, это первый раз, когда он вплотную приблизился к Май; до этого ему вполне хватало любоваться ею со стороны и присылать своеобразные презенты.  
- Что нам теперь следует делать? – нахмурился Джон. – В этот раз Кейта нападал, не стесняясь столь очевидного присутствия Нару.  
- Мы все должны держаться рядом с ней, - сказала Аяко. – Причем круглосуточно. В любом случае, что мы еще можем сделать?  
- Мои родители отчалили на всю неделю, - предложил Ясухара. – У меня довольно просторный дом.  
- Принято, - кивнул Монах.  
- Она просыпается, - позвала Масако.

- Май, ты в порядке?  
Первым, что увидела Май, был склонившийся над ней Нару.  
- А… - она запнулась, ощущая давящую боль в горле. Воспоминания возвращались к ней, и она с шипением прикусила губу.  
- Позволь-ка, - вмешался голос Аяко, и Нару сместили в сторону перед тем, как мико завладела ее вниманием. Яркий свет ударил ей в глаза, заставив зажмуриться.  
- Реакция зрачков в норме, - сообщила Аяко. – Большинство порезов поверхностны, но вот этот… - Май вздрогнула, почувствовав холодные пальцы на животе. – И этот на горле довольно глубокие. Их нужно перевязать, а остальные обработать антисептиком.  
- Укх… - Май еще раз попыталась заговорить, но ее горло было иного мнения.  
- Некоторое время будет больно говорить. Возможно, повреждены дыхательные пути, на шее уже назревает здоровый синяк.  
- Думаю, Май предпочла бы, если бы мужская половина вышла. Она ведь в лифчике, - прозвучал с нотками заботы мягкий голос Масако.  
Май услышала согласное бормотание, и пятеро парней покинули гостиную, скрывшись в кабинете Нару.

- Это будет непросто для Аяко - обработать порезы Май, - сказал Джон в повисшей тишине.  
- Верно. Она всегда дает сдачи. Даже на грани отключки. Я имею ввиду в _этот _раз, - кивнул Монах.  
Будто подтверждая их слова, тишину офиса нарушил глухой стук.  
- Ох, Май, успокойся!  
Затем была череда странных шумов, источником которых, по их предположению, была Май, потом был еще один удар и громкий болезненный вскрик: «Ауч! Май _укусила _меня!» - от Масако.  
После пятнадцати минут проклятий мико, визгов боли Масако и странных звуков, похожих на смесь хрюканья и крика, издаваемых Май, дверь открылась, и необычайно помятая медиум продемонстрировала левую руку, на которой виднелись отпечатки зубов между большим и указательным пальцами.  
- Май обработана и одета, - нахмурив брови, сообщила она.

Все собрались за обеденным столом Ясухары, поедая заказанную им пиццу. Май села между Масако и студентом, ее порция осталась нетронутой. У девушки были порезы на скуле и вдоль подбородка, но оба неглубокие, в виде тонких красных линий. Ее шея была обвязана белой марлевой повязкой, но сверху проглядывали коричневые и пурпурные овалы, украшавшие ее шею, как ожерелье покойника.  
- Май, тебе плохо? – спросила Аяко, заметив нетронутый треугольник пиццы.  
Она кивнула.  
- Аппетита нет, - голос был хриплым и сухим.  
- Но тебе необходимо поесть, - распорядился Лин, и она вздохнула.  
Девушка взяла кусочек и поднесла его ко рту. Как только кончик коснулся ее языка, она вскрикнула и отбросила пиццу, сплевывая.  
- Май, что… - Такигаву оборвал тот же самый трюк Масако.  
- Посмотрите на пиццу! – завопила она.  
На всей оставшейся пицце извивались маленькие желтые черви.  
- Господи! – застонала Аяко, разглядывая полусъеденный кусок на тарелке.  
- Меня сейчас стошнит! - выдавил Монах и метнулся в ванную. Аяко, Масако, Джон и Ясухара последовали за ним.  
Лин собрал недоеденную пиццу со стола в коробку и вынес на улицу.  
Нару повернулся к Май, услышав слабый всхлип. Он нахмурился, увидев ручьи слез, катящиеся из-под век.  
- Что с тобой? – спросил он, садясь рядом.  
- Прости…те.. – лепетала она, - Это моя вина…он… любил меня, а я не замечала его существования. Они показали мне его фотографию, Нару… - она посмотрела на него, и его желудок совершил неприятный кульбит, когда он увидел наполненное болью выражение лица. – Они показали мне фото Кейты, и я даже не _узнала _его. Он был на моем потоке, когда я поступила в Младшую Школу, но я ни разу с ним не заговорила.  
Нару не знал, чем может помочь. В этих отвратительных фильмах про любовь, которые Мадока заставляла его смотреть, когда он был младше, мужчина всегда сжимал женщину в сердечных объятьях.  
Так он и поступил. Он притянул Май к себе на колени, крепко обняв, чтобы она могла выплакаться на его плече, и молился, чтобы никто не вошел в комнату и не застал его в момент проявления слабости.

Май вздохнула. Она лежала на кровати рядом с Масако и Аяко, расположившимися на полу на футонах. Обе выглядели спящими. Но ей не спалось. Каждый раз, когда она закрывала глаза, ее начинали преследовать пауки, черви, кровь и трупная плоть.  
Она выскользнула из кровати и обогнула Аяко, слава богу, никого не разбудив. Девушка вышла из комнаты и начала спускаться в холл.  
- Май.  
Она завизжала, но успела прикрыть рот.  
Повернувшись к открытой двери, Май заметила стоящего на пороге Нару, одетого в бледно-синюю пижаму.  
- Н-нару! – пискнула она.  
- Бессонница?  
Она быстро кивнула, и парень вздохнул.  
- Тогда проходи.  
Медленно девушка проследовала за ним в его комнату.  
- Как ты узнал, что это я была в холле?  
Нару усмехнулся, забираясь в кровать, и откинул одеяло, чтобы Май ложилась рядом.  
- По шагам. У тебя частые и скользящие шаги, не создающие много шума.  
Май слабо улыбнулась и вползла под одеяло. Это была широкая односпальная кровать, в отличие от двуспальной, которую она делила с Масако. Они удобно сели, соприкасаясь плечами.  
- Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Май вздохнула.  
- Неопределенно: как будто двигаюсь под водой, и все так медленно и вымученно, и хочется двигать быстрее, но не получается...  
Не понимая зачем, он обнял ее за плечи, и ее голова расположилась между его шеей и плечом. Он довольно усмехнулся, замечая почти кроваво-красный румянец на ее щеках.  
- Н-но… - голос Май был чуть выше обычного. - Сейчас мы даже не можем нормально поесть без происшествий. Я так напугана… что если он кому-нибудь навредит? Что, если он ранит Лина или Масако, или Монаха, или Аяко, или Ясухару, или… - ее дыхание сбилось. – Что, если он ранит тебя, Нару? Во всем буду виновата я!  
Он вздохнул. Он должен был знать, что она будет вести себя именно так. Она не думает о том, что серьезно ранена. Она беспокоится за своих друзей.  
- Май. Послушай. Если что-то случится с нами, твоей вины здесь не будет. Любой может прямо сейчас оставить все это. Мы знаем об опасности. Здесь никого силой не держат. И, даже если по какой-то причине все уйдут, то я – останусь.  
Май посмотрела на него широко распахнутыми глазами.  
- Обещаешь?  
Он улыбнулся и склонил голову, прижимая свои губы к ее и дразня их своим языком. Она податливо открыла рот, и теперь он мог безраздельно завладеть им.  
_**ПА: Кто ж знал, что у Нару есть гормоны? Ололошечки**_


	6. Глава VI

**Глава VI**

_**ПА: Ладно, пипл может, конечно, думать, что отношения Нару и Май развиваются слишком стремительно, но знаете, что я скажу?  
ХАХА! Это моя история, и я могу заставить делать, что я хочу! МВАХАХАХАХАХА  
Disclaimer: «Охота на призраков» мне не принадлежит.**_

Нару не имел понятия, почему он поцеловал Май. Правда, он уже заметил, что она привлекает его и он не прочь ее защищать. А еще он знал, что был также привлекателен для Май.  
Он мог расслышать, как маленький голосок в голове, так похожий на голос его брата, говорил: _«Ты хорошо выглядишь, она хорошо выглядит, почему бы и не сделать то, чего обычно ты делать бы не стал?»_  
Когда он оттолкнул Май, она была уверена, что на века опозорится, потому что капризно хныкнула.  
- Ха? – засопела она.  
- Обещаю. Что не покину тебя.  
Потом он поцеловал ее снова, едва скользнув языком по ее нёбу. Она смутно почувствовала, как он провел ладонью по ее коже под майкой. Но почувствовав матрас под своей спиной вместо бортика, поняла, что Нару вел ее так, чтобы оказаться сверху.  
Она оттолкнула его плечи, чтобы прервать поцелуй, но это только позволило ему заняться ее ключицами.  
- Н-нару… что мы делаем? – слабо застонала она.  
- Мы целуемся, - пробормотал тот. – И мы должны были сделать это еще давно.  
Его руки расстегивали ее пижаму, щекоча каждый участок кожи, который он оголял.  
- Н-но…это же ты, и это же я! И ты ненавидишь меня! – сказала она. – …ох, господи, сделай так еще раз!.. нет, не надо!  
С глубоким вздохом, Нару откинулся назад на колени – так, что его бедра вплотную прижались к ее.  
- Ты мне всегда нравилась, - промурчал он, - а прямо сейчас я просто без ума от тебя. Почему, думаешь, мы так часто спорим?  
- Потому что я играю на твоих нервах? – предположила она, мысленно удивляясь, когда он успел снять рубашку.  
- Потому что противоположности притягиваются, - решительно сказал Нару. – Знаешь ли ты, сколько я хотел сделать это? – он осторожно провел рукой по ее животу, не прикасаясь к повязке. – Или это? – Он нагнулся и провел губами там, где только что была рука. – Или это? – он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Май.  
- Думаю, наглядности достаточно, - сказала она, но ее голос не был твердым, скорее сиплым и неуверенным. – То есть, я… - казалось, Нару нашел отличный способ прекратить эти блеяния, просто сцеловывая каждое слово с ее губ.  
На них оставалось все меньше одежды, и Нару изучал рукой заднюю сторону ее коленки, а она пыталась остановить головокружительный порыв страсти.  
- П-п-п-подожди, а как же Масако? - запнулась она, и Нару подавил стон о мягкую кожу ее бедра.  
- Май, ты хочешь убить меня? – спросил он. Его голос звучал с хрипотцой.  
- Не знаю, - искренне ответила она. Он хмыкнул.  
- Ты девственница? Не стоит бояться, я буду осторожен с тобой, - пообещал он, - Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Она не стала сотрясать зря воздух, отрицая столь очевидную девственность.  
- Как ты собираешься сделать мне хорошо? – спросила она полупотрясенным, полузачарованным шепотом.  
Нару вплотную прислонился и прошептал:  
- Вот так.

Май проснулась и увидела, что Нару смотрит на нее. Девушка неожиданно осознала, что совсем нага, но когда поняла, что он тоже не одет, ей немного полегчало.  
Была определенная пауза перед тем, как он открыл рот, чтобы заговорить.  
- Если ты начнешь предложение со слов «На счет прошлой ночи», я закричу, - предупредила она его. Нару одарил ее слабой улыбкой.  
- Это сложно, не так ли?  
Май кивнула и поднялась, надевая нижнее белье.  
- Ты сожалеешь? – устало спросил он.  
- Не уверена, - сказала она осторожно. - У меня просто не было времени подумать.  
- Я не сожалею, - бодро сказал он. – Я рад, что это случилось, Май, - он потянулся вперед, помогая застегнуть пуговицы на ее пижаме. – Все было прекрасно. Ты была прекрасна.  
- Правда? – Май могла поклясться, что на ее щеках вспыхнул яркий румянец. – И что же мы дальше будем с этим делать?  
- То есть – делать? В смысле - еще делать?  
Он улыбнулся такой эротичной улыбкой, что заставил Май стать цвета буряка.  
- Ты предлагаешь? – он хмыкнул слегка. – Я подразумеваю _нас_.  
- А есть мы? – слабо спросила Май.  
- Всегда были. Мы только позволяли разным вещам мешать нам, - он отвел челку с ее глаз. – Нужно держать это втайне от остальных. Еще рано. Возможно, нам самим стоит понять, что значит «мы», и уже после позволить другим узнать об этом.  
Май робко кивнула, и он поцеловал ее еще раз, мягко.  
- Мне нужно идти… пока другие не проснулись.  
Нару кивнул, наблюдая, как она крадется обратно из комнаты.

Май протиснулась в свою комнату в семь часов, когда все остальные (кроме ее и Нару) еще спали. Пользуясь возможностью, она переоделась и, прихватив полотенце, отправилась в ванную принять душ.  
Она развязала и сняла повязки, радостно отметив, что глубокие раны перестали кровоточить, а высохшая кровь оставила только тонкую корку над порезами.  
Девушка зашипела, ступив на холодную поверхность матовой душевой кабинки. Сначала места ран немного пощипывало, но постепенно боль уходила вместе со струями теплого потока.  
Она размышляла о последней ночи, пока намыливала голову. Теперь все было просто чудесно. Сейчас она и Нару были _вместе_. Нару стал для нее и Отношениями, и Тайной.  
Отношения. Впервые за семнадцать лет она почувствовала себя по-настоящему живой и, наконец, узнала, для чего девочки и мальчики такие разные. И почему так важна эта разница.  
Открыв чистую страницу, ее жизнь сделала новый захватывающий виток.  
Закончив вспенивать волосы, Май закрыла глаза и подставила голову струям, позволяя горячей воде смыть шампунь.  
Она недовольно поморщилась, когда вода стала чуть прохладнее и неприятно запахла ржавчиной. Наверное, у Ясухары случилось что-то с водопроводом. Май открыла глаза и совсем хмуро посмотрела на свои руки. Ставшие красными.  
- Что за… - протянула она, осматривая себя. Все тело было в красной краске.  
Понимание снизошло на нее, и девушка отступила к пластиковой стенке.  
Нет, это не краска.  
Это – кровь.

_**A/N: Ахххх, старый трюк с кровавым душем. Такой затертый, но без него не интересно в историях про привидений.**_


	7. Глава VII

**Глава VII**

Вопль Май эхом прокатился по дому, заставив всех подскочить с кроватей и помчаться в ванную. [ПП1: _Будильник «Май» - Быстро. Надежно. Хлопотно_].  
- Май? – Лин колотил в дверь, и когда та, наконец, открылась, все отшатнулись. Май стояла в одном условно белом, но сейчас - розовом, полотенце, вся в крови и со слезами на глазах. Душевая кабинка позади нее выглядела так, будто в ней кого-то долго и жестоко убивали тупым топором. А кровавые отпечатки ног на бело-синем кафеле, ведущие от нее до того места, где стояла девушка, сопровождались такими же кровавыми следами от рук на стене.  
- Господи! – проронил Монах, прижимая Май к себе и не беспокоясь о том, что кровь уже впиталась в его рубашку.  
- Масако. Забери Май в вашу спальню и помоги ей избавиться от крови, - быстро распорядился Нару, и Масако забрала хрупкую девушку из хватки Такигавы и, поддерживая ее, исчезла за дверью в конце холла.  
Ясухара осторожно ступил в ванную комнату и повернул по очереди оба крана в раковине. Кровь лилась из каждого из них.  
- Мы должны проверить и остальные, - сказал Лин. – Скорее всего, Кейта добрался до всех труб.  
Группа кивнула и разбрелась по дому.

Масако не без труда справилась с кровью на Май, истратив практически весь свой и Аяко запас влажных салфеток. И теперь девушка красовалась в зеленой складчатой юбке и футболке с капюшоном.  
- Вот, - улыбнулась Масако, заканчивая споласкивать остатки крови на волосах Май из бутылки с водой, которую одолжил им Джон после того, как оказалось, что все краны в доме были такими же.  
- Спасибо, Масако, - улыбка слабо тронула губы Май.  
Девушки обернулись на звук открывшейся двери.  
- Масако, - сказал Нару, - сходи с Джоном и проверь весь дом на присутствие Кейты.  
Масако кивнула и поднялась, выскальзывая из комнаты.  
Когда она, наконец, ушла, Нару тихо закрыл дверь и сел рядом с Май на кровать.  
- Как ты?  
Май улыбнулась и приблизилась к нему. Он обнял ее за талию и крепко прижал к себе.  
- Немного трясет. Теперь, выходит, из каждого крана льется эта кошмарная дрянь?  
Нару кивнул и зарылся лицом в ее пахнущих сладкими цветами волосах.  
- Ясухара ушел, чтобы сделать заказ на поставку воды.  
Май жевала губу.  
- Что если и с водой произойдет такая же дикость? Я имею ввиду, мы ведь заказывали пиццу, и вот что вышло.  
- Дикость? – усмехнулся Нару, его губы изучали ямочку под шеей. – Ты невероятный исследователь, Май. Отныне у тебя будет больше слов, чтобы описать, что же такое «дикость».  
Май вспыхнула.  
- Заткнись!  
Сейчас Нару, казалось, был далек от их беседы, находя ее позвонки, проходящие вниз по спине, более интересными.  
- Нам нужно вернуться к остальным. Они заподозрят… - шептала Май.  
- Ты, правда, так этого хочешь? – его голос приглушенно раздавался за ее спиной. Казалось, парень хотел посчитать, сколько же позвонков на ее спине.  
- Нет… - дыхнула она.  
Нару нехотя оттолкнул девушку от себя, мягко освобождая ее из объятий, и поднялся на ноги.

- Трубы до сих пор забиты этой кровью, - сообщил Джон, войдя в комнату, где собралась вся группа; Май сидела между Лином и Нару. После инцидента в душе больше ничего не происходило, а время уже клонилось к ночи.  
- Хорошо, что у меня припасено много воды, - вздохнул Ясухара.  
- Остался еще фруктовый сок,- объявил Монах, входя следом за Джоном с картонной упаковкой апельсинового сока в руках. Он открыл крышку и поднес сок к губам.  
- Монах, это же просто омерзительно! – скривилась Аяко. – Другие тоже не отказались бы!  
- А тут еще осталось, - он встряхнул коробку, чтобы продемонстрировать ей, что осталась еще половина содержимого.  
- Вместе с твоей слюной? Фиюуу.  
- Как хочешь, - он снова поднес ко рту упаковку, и Масако издала звук отвращения, переросший в настоящий вопль, когда то, что попало в рот Монаха оказалось не соком, а тараканами.  
Сотни тараканов. Тысячи тараканов. Живых, копошащихся, ползущих и падающих в открытый рот.  
Такигава осознал случившееся спустя доли секунды после вскрика Масако. Он отбросил окаянный сосуд и побежал к раковине, на ходу отплевывая маленьких коричневых жуков, попавших в рот.  
Тем временем, ночной кошмар домохозяйки продолжал расползаться по полу из упавшей бутылки.  
Май не знала, откуда у нее появились силы, чтобы делать то, что она сейчас делала. Если и была вещь, которую она ненавидела, то это были тараканы. Ей не казались странными гусеницы или божьи коровки, но если вы ей покажете таракана или, не дай Бог, паука, – Май еще содрогалась, вспоминая маленький презент, – то она за себя не отвечает. Но отчаяние, граничащее с холодящим ужасом, подтолкнуло ее к тому, что она схватила ту самую картонную коробку, выскочила на кухню и высыпала ее содержимое в раковину быстрее, чем кто-либо успел бы произнести «Raid убивает насекомых. На повал!», и начала их давить половником.  
Она смутно помнила крик Ясухары: «Дави их!», звук множественных ударов и характерные щелчки.  
Перед вошедшими в гостиную Май и Такигавой предстала следующая картина: Аяко и Масако, вцепившись друг в друга, балансировали на чайном столе, пока Джон, Лин, Ясухара и Нару наступали на что-то, напоминающее тараканов, втаптывая их в ковер Ясухары.  
Когда все насекомые были благополучно изничтожены, студент упал на стул.  
- Это был последняя покупка натур продукта.  
Первым не удержался Джон. Он прикрыл ладонью рот, тихо прыснув, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы повергнуть всех (помним, что Нару и Лин не принадлежат к числу серой толпы) в приступ дикого хохота. Даже плечи Масако подрагивали.  
Но смеху не суждено было быть долгим, так как послышалась череда оглушительных хлопков. Захлопывалось каждое окно в доме.  
Масако замерла.  
- Он в доме, - прошептала она.  
- Ох, твою мать… - по коже пробежал мороз, и Май обхватила руками талию.  
Она совсем не ожидала ледяных ладоней на своих плечах и закричала, когда ее прижало к стене. Девушка больно стукнулась головой о твердую поверхность.  
- Май, - Нару перемахнул через столик и схватил ее за руку, чтобы вырвать девушку из призрачных рук.  
- Аяко! Сутра! - закричал он и изо всех сил потянул Май на себя. Как только послышались первые звуки заклинания, призрачные руки отпустили Май, и та по инерции упала вперед на Нару, который тут же ее подхватил.  
- Джон, Монах, проверьте черный и парадных вход.  
Те кивнули и выбежали из комнаты.  
- Задняя дверь не поддается, - голос Такигавы эхом разнесся по коридорам.  
- То же самое и с парадной.  
- Ясухара, Аяко, Лин, Масако, возьмите Такигаву и Джона, разделитесь по парам и проверьте все окна.  
Спустя мгновение в гостиной остались только Май и Нару. Май дрожала как осиновый лист.  
- Твои плечи.. – произнес он, легко проведя рукой по быстро отекающим синякам. Нехотя парень признал, что Май сейчас больше напоминает «пациента» морга. Порезы на спине, грудной клетке, лице; отпечатки рук на шее и плечах, помноженные на бледность ее кожи, давали полную схожесть с жертвой маньяка, которой она, в общем-то, и была.  
Он мягко поцеловал ее и прижал к себе. Вся комната заходила ходуном, журнальный столик и диван заметно вибрировали.  
Свет в гостиной, вспыхнув, погас, оставляя их в кромешной тьме.  
- Господи, снова… - всхлипнула Май, вцепившись в Нару и пряча лицо на его груди.  
В тот же момент появились Масако и Лин, взволнованно оглядевшие комнату.  
- Он здесь… - выкрикнула Масако. – Уходите!  
Как только пара двинулась к выходу, Май почувствовала невидимую силу, толкающую ее назад. Под ноги подвернулась спинка дивана, и девушка перелетела через нее, ударившись затылком о пол так, что мгновенно потеряла сознание. Ноги ее так и остались криво свисать со спинки.  
Нару отшвырнуло через всю комнату, вмазав в стену, словно он весил несколько кило. Он упал на пол с глухим болезненным стуком, но, пошатываясь, сумел подняться, лишь для того, что бы его отбросило прямо на плазму. Черное стекло телевизора разлетелось от сокрушительного удара. Следующей остановкой стал знаменитый чайный столик, рассыпавшийся, словно был сделан из соломы.  
Монах зачастил своими мантрами, и дрожь в комнате прекратилась. Свет озарил поле боевых действий. Ясухара пораженно открывал и закрывал рот, обозревая масштабы катастрофы. От гостиной осталось лишь название. Но еще больше беспокоил бессознательный Нару, лежащий посреди деревянных щепок, несколько минут назад еще бывших столом, и Май, раскинувшаяся, словно тряпичная кукла, – соответственно, тоже без сознания.  
- Их нужно отнести в спальню, - скомандовал Лин Джону, который без усилий поднял Май, а сам со вздохом взял на руки Нару и отправился наверх. Остальные потянулись следом.

_**ПА: Нару, ты идиот! Спишь с девушкой, на которую запал злой и озабоченный призрак. *вздох* Парни, нэ?**_


	8. Глава VIII

**Глава VIII**

Нару застонал, просыпаясь. Он вспомнил, как его швырнуло на телевизор, а Май...  
– Май? – произнес он, резко распахивая глаза и приводя себя в вертикальное положение.  
– Она еще спит, – мягко сказал Джон. – Но с ней все должно быть в порядке.  
Нару нахмурился.  
– Он становится все более и более опасным, – парень раскачался перед тем, как подняться на ноги. – Как долго я был без сознания?  
– Сорок пять минут, – заговорил Лин, стоящий в дверном проеме, – Масако хочет поговорить с тобой наедине.  
Нару со вздохом кивнул.  
– Отлично.  
Как только медиум вошла, Джон покинул комнату. Масако немного постояла, наблюдая за тем, как Нару завязывает шнурки.  
– Кажется, Кейта за что–то тебя невзлюбил.  
– И?  
– Раньше, если упустить случай с пиццей... – она деликатно кашлянула. – И коробку с пауками, каждые нападения и «подарки» были адресованы только Май. У тебя есть предположения, из-за чего он мог внезапно тебя возненавидеть? Он буквально отталкивал Май, чтобы добраться до тебя. Я чувствую его злость на Май, но тебя он люто ненавидит.  
Нару поднялся и посмотрел на нее.  
– Но у тебя уже есть кое-что на примете, не так ли? У тебя на лице написано.  
– Единственная теория, которую я могу выдвинуть и которая объясняла бы уровень ненависти, коим ты удостоен, заключается в том, что между тобой и Май что-то происходит. В конце концов, Кейта убил себя из-за любви к ней.  
Нару замер, пристально глядя на медиума.  
– Масако. Между мной и Май ничего нет.  
– Так, значит, вчера ночью, когда я проходила мимо твоей комнаты, чтобы выпить воды, я не могла слышать, _**как **_ты ее звал? – она ухмыльнулась, наблюдая за тем, как на его лице вырисовывается потрясение. – Ты не слишком тихий, Нару.  
– Какое это имеет отношение к теме? – оборвал он.  
– Я давно для себя уяснила, что, независимо от моих попыток, ты никогда не будешь относиться ко мне больше, чем к другу, Оливер, – отвернулась медиум. – Но не будь дураком: если ты причинишь Май боль – будешь иметь дело со мной.

Май снился сон. По крайней мере, она была уверена в этом.  
– Нару! – воскликнула она, подбегая к тому, кто был похож как две капли воды на ее начальника, но вел себя, словно другой человек.  
– Май... – обнял ее Нару из Снов. – Ты должна передать другим, что обычный экзорцизм не поможет избавиться от Кейты, – он отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на девушку, продолжая держать ее за плечи. – Пусть Аяко напишет тебе самое сильное ее заклинание, которое ты всегда должна носить с собой. И затем, когда наступит правильный момент, дай Кейте то, чего он желает.  
– Ха? – пробормотала она. – Но, Нару... чего он желает?  
– Ты знаешь ответ, Май.  
– Я?  
Внезапно сон окутала тьма; обернувшись, она почувствовала ужасный холод.  
Перед ней вдруг возник парень с озлобленным взглядом.  
– Кейта...– прошептала Май, сильнее стискивая руку Нару.  
– Я удивлен, что меня узнали, – прошипел тот, и по велению его руки Нару из Снов начал таять.  
– Май! – выдохнул он перед тем, как исчезнуть.  
– Нару! – пронзил тьму крик Май.  
– Он просто покинул твой сон. Незачем волноваться, – придвинулся к ней Кейта. – Присоединись ко мне. Мы можем быть вместе вечно.  
– А если я не соглашусь?  
– Я убью всех твоих друзей. Одного за другим. Начиная с твоего парня. Затем наш маленький миленький медиум, хотя, будет неплохо, сначала поиграть...  
– Даже думать не смей!  
Он продолжал как ни в чем ни бывало, как если бы его вообще не перебивали:  
– Пожалуй, священника стоит распять, пусть перед смертью почувствует себя ближе к своему господину. А ты будешь смотреть. Я заставлю тебя слушать каждую их просьбу о милосердии, каждую их мольбу об освобождении от этой боли. Я мучительно растяну их смерти. Доводя до безумия.  
– Нет! – начала умолять Май. – Пожалуйста... не трогай их.  
– Тогда присоединяйся ко мне [ПП1: _у нас есть печеньки XD_].

Продолжая бормотать, она приходила в себя, потирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
– Ты в порядке! – внезапно наградил ее крепчайшими объятиями Монах.  
– Ненадолго, учитывая то, что мне нечем дышать! – кислород получил доступ в легкие, только когда Лин отгородил Май от Такигавы.  
– Все в порядке? Тебе ничего странного не мерещится? – спросил встревожено Монах.  
– Теперь, когда ты спросил, там, рядом с Лином, отплясывают страусы, – не меняя выражения лица, пробормотала она.  
– Май... – многозначительно произнесла Аяко, одаривая ее строгим взглядом а–ля «не шути со мной, девочка».  
– Эй, когда тебя отправит в нокаут параноидальный призрак-психопат, тебе может привидеться и Гитлер, отплясывающий танго с Чингисханом. А я, может быть, всю жизнь мечтала увидеть танцующих страусов, – надулась Май, прежде чем осмотреться. – Что случилось? Где Нару?  
– Я здесь.  
Из того, как вздрогнула Май, посмотрев на него, Нару заключил, что у него теперь совсем не глянцевая внешность.  
– Похоже, ко всему прочему, дух за что-то меня невзлюбил, – он начал расхаживать по комнате.  
– У меня... у меня был сон, – сказала Май в пространство.  
– Один из тех снов? – спросил Ясухара, и она кивнула.  
– Мне велели попросить, чтобы Аяко написала самое мощное заклинание, и держать его при себе, пока не наступит правильный момент, а затем дать Кейте то, чего он хочет, – она взяла практически гоголевскую паузу в том месте, где должна была быть поведана оставшаяся часть сна. Нет, она не должна их втягивать еще и в это.  
– Но... то, чего он хочет... разве это не ты, Май? – замер Джон.  
– Ты имеешь в виду, Май должна пойти на самоубийство? – завопила Аяко. – Ни за что. Она не будет. Она не может!  
– Я... не волнуйтесь, – пробормотала девушка. – Пожалуйста, давайте просто забудем об этом...  
– Аяко, сделай для Май самую сильную сутру, – распорядился Нару. Он повернулся к Май. – Ты в состоянии встать?  
Май кивнула и соскользнула с кровати.  
– Пойдем.  
Май слегка подняла брови и сделала так, как он сказал, игнорируя ухмылку на лице Масако.  
– В чем дело? – спросила она, когда они достигли самой дальней спальни.  
– Ты уверена, что в порядке? – Нару закрыл дверь и подтолкнул девушку к кровати. – Ты же не собираешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость? – пробормотал он, медленно опуская ее на спину.  
– Н–нет... – ее дыхание сбилось, когда он оказался сверху, медленно расстегивая ее жилет.  
– Ты же не собираешься дать Кейте желаемое? – прошептал парень, щекоча своим дыханием ее губы.  
– Я... – нежный поцелуй прервал реплику девушки.  
Они целовались медленно. Наслаждаясь. Руки исследовали кожу, изгибы, маленькие участки, заставляя обоих дрожать и стонать.  
Когда она была уже беспомощна от страсти, Нару отстранился, переплетая свои пальцы с ее.  
– Скажи, что не станешь, – попросил он; бусинки пота украсили ее лоб. – Скажи, что не хочешь отдать себя Кейте.  
– Не хочу! – выдохнула Май, и он начал красивый, ужасный танец снова.  
После они просто лежали рядом, в путанице рук и ног под простынями.  
– Нару? Май?  
– Масако! – прошипела Май.  
– Она знает, – пробормотал Нару, вставая с кровати и натягивая боксеры, а затем и черные брюки. Май панически носилась по комнате в увлекательном квесте «найти все свои шмотки».  
– Минутку! – крикнула она, услышав в ответ мягкое хихиканье.  
– Мы хотим убрать в зале. Спускайтесь, как только приведете себя в порядок.  
Еще раз хихикнув, она ушла.  
– А как...  
– Она нас слышала. Прошлой ночью.  
Нару любовался тем, как поразительно пять оттенков красного сменяют друг друга на лице Май.  
– Нам следует спуститься.  
Май кивнула, обулась и поправила волосы перед тем, как последовать за ним.

_**ПА: Пожалуйста, комментируйте, или я поглощу ваши души. Ну или стырю ваши левые носки. В любом случае, вы почувствуете некоторое неудобство. :**__**D**_


	9. Глава IX

**Глава IX**

****

_**ПА: Глава доставлена вам вашим любимым 17летним шотландским автором, чьим творческим псевдонимом является .-X-. Хотя возможно, что она может быть доставлена ТОЛЬКО 17-летним шотландским автором, чьим творческим псевдонимом является .-X-. Я не уверен по этому поводу.**_

Disclaimer: Ghost Hunt не мое детище

– SPR возместит убытки, – сказал Нару Ясухаре, поднимая ножку стола.  
Ясухара улыбнулся.  
– Спасибо. Скорее всего, родители подумают, что я устроил какую-то сумасшедшую вечеринку. Они не верят в сверхъестественное.  
– …я помню те дни, когда думала, что призраки просто выдумка. Славное было времечко, – с ностальгией в голосе вставила Май, подметая осколки черного телевизионного экрана. – Ой! – взвизгнула она, осматривая руку.  
– Ты в порядке? – встревожено спросила Аяко.  
– Ага, я просто порезалась об осколок, – она поднесла указательный палец ко рту и обсосала кровоточащую ранку, в то время, как Нару наблюдал сие действие с нарастающим интересом, как если бы она расписывала потолок Сикстинской Капеллы.  
– Нару! – рявкнул Лин, заставляя его оторвать внимание от губ Май и посмотреть на помощника. – Ты уже пять минут стоишь с этой ножкой, – сухо указал он, протягивая мешок для мусора.  
Нару иронично закатил глаза и бросил деревяшку в мешок.  
Внезапно весь дом погрузился во тьму.  
– Только не снова! – простонала Аяко. – Май?  
– Она со мной! – выпалил Монах. – Не волнуйся, Май, просто не отходи от меня.  
– Хошо, – предупреждающе начал Лин. – Отпустите меня.  
– Эхехехе... пардон!  
– Май у меня, – сухо сказал Нару.  
Май вздрогнула, почувствовав, как руки Нару скользят по бедрам, а губы приближаются к ее уху.  
– Не бойся, – прошептал он, прижимая ее спиной к себе и деликатно обхватывая ее живот.  
– Масако? Он здесь?  
– Слабо, но я чувствую его присутствие, – мягкий голос медиума эхом разнесся по комнате.  
После пяти минут напряженного ожидания, когда уже дышать стало страшно, лампочки с щелчком загорелись, и никто даже не заметил, как Нару мягко отшагнул от Май.  
– И к чему вся эта иллюминация? – деловито поинтересовался Ясухара.  
– Лучше взгляни на стену, – произнес Лин, и все дружно уставились на пятно, которое он рассматривал.  
Чем-то красным и растекающимся было выведено:  
**Я вИдЕл, ЧтО Ты С нЕй СдЕлАл, УбЛюДоК**  
– О чем это? – спросила Аяко, удивленно изогнув бровь.  
– Вы должны сказать им, – резко начала Масако, смотря прямо на Май и Нару. – Расскажи, за что Кейта ненавидит тебя, Казуя.  
Май внезапно нашла пол чрезвычайно интересным. Нару возвел глаза к потолку.  
– Май и Нару встречаются, – продолжила Масако, излучая ауру раздражения.  
Удивление на лицах SPR`овцев почти граничило с комичностью.  
Аяко оправилась первая:  
– Ха, велика беда. Ну, увидел Кейта, как Май с Нару целуются. Ну и что? Это же все равно, как если бы он стал свидетелем их очередной дискуссии по поводу умственных способностей. И... – она внезапно смолкла, заметив румянец на щеках Май и отведенный в сторону взгляд Нару.  
– Ёпт! – вырвалось у Ясухары. – То есть вы... в моем доме?.. Я должен немедленно продезинфицировать простыни в комнате Нару!  
Но тот лишь усмехнулся, направляясь к стене, чтобы ее исследовать:  
– Тогда тебе нужно сделать то же самое и в комнате Монаха.  
Ясухара театрально взвыл.  
– Извините, что прерываю… – кашлянул Джон, чувствуя себя неловко. – Май, тебе очередной подарок, – наклонившись, он поднял ярко-красную коробку в форме сердца.  
– Здорово… опять... – пробормотала та; краска еще полностью не сошла с ее лица. Она осторожно взяла коробку и посмотрела на лица остальных. – Мне открывать?  
Нару нахмурился и кивнул, приблизившись к ней, готовый в любой момент среагировать.  
Май медленно открыла коробку, ожидая чего-то ужасного.  
Вместо этого, все, что она нашла внутри, – это шоколадные конфеты в форме сердечек.  
– Шоколад? Едва ли это можно принять за угрозу, – пробормотал Монах, исследуя содержимое коробки взглядом: тронуть его он как-то не решился.  
Май медленно взяла одну и осмотрела.  
– Помните апельсиновый сок? А червячков? Что-то я _сильно _сомневаюсь, что внутри карамель, – она надавила на конфету, разламывая тонкую поверхность шоколада. Что-то красное и липкое просочилось на пальцы. – Ладно, была-не-была...  
Май положила обломки конфеты на крышку коробки и неохотно высунула язык, чтобы слизать с пальцев, но Нару перехватил ее за запястье.  
Он поднес руку девушки ко рту и осторожно приложил кончик большого пальца к своим губам, заставив Май бороться с желанием захихикать от щекотного прикосновения.  
– Вишня, – пробормотал он, прежде чем снова посмотреть на коробку. – Кажется, они совершенно безопасны.  
Аяко взяла шоколадку.  
– Мы все должны попробовать по одной. Чтобы знать наверняка.  
– Да, конечно, давайте поедать шоколад, который прислал призрак, уже заставивший нас отведать личинок, превративший всю воду в доме в кровь, а потом еще напавший на двоих из нас не с самыми благородными намерениями, – прокомментировала Масако, прежде чем взять-таки конфету.  
Медленно каждый выбрал шоколад и поднес к губам.  
– Раз, два, три.  
Одновременно откусив по кусочку конфеты, они так же синхронно выплюнули сомнительное лакомство.  
– Кровь! – брезгливо воскликнул Ясухара. – Вкус крови!  
Май начала вытирать язык пальцами, в то время как Масако хватило достоинства ровно настолько, чтобы выбежать из комнаты в ванную.  
Через несколько мгновений остальные, отплевываясь, последовали за ней.

– Это была блестящая идея! – бормотал Монах, убийственно глядя на Аяко, когда они снова входили в гостиную, вооруженные ведром мыльной воды и губками.  
– Ну, _прости_! – съязвила мико. – Я думала, что после того, _что_ Нару вытворил с рукой Май, то и остальные конфеты не окажутся с кровью!  
– Я ничего не «вытворял», как ты софистически выразилась, с рукой Май, – холодно заявил Нару, пристально наблюдая, как наклоняется Май, выжимая губку, и начинает вытирать стену, принципиально игнорируя беседу.  
Фыркнув, Аяко схватила губку.  
Бедный Ясухара просто уставился на пол, неустанно причитая и заламывая пальцы: «В моем доме ... они сделали это в моем доме... а я попробовал кровь... но они сделали это в моем доме…».  
– Мне надо сменить простыни! – воскликнул он, выбегая из комнаты.  
– В этом нет нужды! – крикнул ему вслед Монах. – Все равно придется завтра менять по новой.  
Аяко недвусмысленно усмехнулась.  
– Ай-яй-яй! Как невоспитанно, Монах. Даже если Нару и Май захотят снова заняться сексом в этом доме, ты не должен их так подкалывать.  
– Полагаю, нам просто следует перенести ее вещи в комнату Нару, – заключил Лин.  
– Этто... Лин? Спасибо? – слабо промямлила Май, с ожесточением вдавливая губку в стену.  
– Лин. За мной. Еще раз проверим все окна, – распорядился Нару, вылетая, словно ураган, из комнаты и оставляя своему помощнику время переглянуться с хихикнувшей Масако, прежде чем последовать за молодым боссом.  
– Все-таки для Ясухары это удар, – вздыхая, отжал губку Джон. – В его доме орудует призрак, вместо воды из труб течет кровь, гостиная разрушена, и он только что выяснил, что девушка, в которую он без памяти влюблен с первого взгляда, встречается с его боссом.  
– Ясухара в меня влюблен? – удивленно спросила Май. – Я не замечала его знаков внимания... (ПП1: Это карма, Май. Если не Кейта, то Ясухара…)  
– Май, у него практически слюнки текли каждый раз, когда ты заходила в комнату. Он делал все, что ты говорила, – закатила Масако глаза, подметая остатки деревянных щепок и стеклянных осколков.  
– Дерьмовое ощущение, – огорченно вздохнула она, наконец, смыв последние следы крови.  
– Май, ты не виновата, – заверил Монах с улыбкой, – Ты просто слишком милая! В тебя невозможно не влюбиться! – и порывисто прижал девушку к себе.  
– Говори за себя, совратитель малолетних! – ядовито вставила Аяко. – Прости, Май, ты не в моем вкусе.  
– А я даже не знаю. Может быть, если бы ты была поплотнее, – задумчиво пожала плечами Масако, обратив на себя все взоры. – Мне нельзя пошутить? – спросила она, полузащищаясь-полунасмешливо.  
– Мы просто... – улыбка Джон перекосилась, – …не привыкли, чтобы ты шутила.  
Масако фыркнула, сметая последние щепки и осколки в мешок для мусора.  
– У меня тоже есть чувство юмора.  
- Очень своеобразное, - хихикнула Май. – Я-то знаю. После тех розыгрышных звонков... – тут она не сдержалась и захохотала в голос на пару с медиумом, оставляя Аяко и Джона недоуменно чесать затылки.  
– Я не злопамятный. Я просто злой и память у меня хорошая. Помните об этом, – сказал Монах, пригвоздив маниакальным взглядом девчонок.  
– А что они сделали? – спросила Аяко Такигаву, все еще волнуясь о душевном равновесии двух девушек, у которых по идее должна была быть взаимная ненависть, но, вопреки этому, они сейчас подпирали одна другую, чтобы не повалиться со смеху.  
– Разыграли меня по телефону, – бросил он.  
Масако, кое-как справившись с собой, попробовала пересказать историю того самого звонка с помощью Май, вставляющей ремарки, но обоих то и дело пробивало на хохот. К концу повествования Аяко, согнувшись пополам, присоединилась к незадачливым рассказчицам, и даже Джон с трудом прятал улыбку в воротнике рубашки.  
– Май. Можно тебя на пару слов? – спросил Нару, появившись в дверях.  
Май, быстро успокоившись, кивнула и последовала за ним на кухню, по пути больно пихнув в бок Аяко, строившую рожицу «чмоки-чмоки».  
– Ты держишься на удивление бодро, – сказал он, когда девушка села рядом на стул.  
– Ну, я должна, – пожала она плечами; с ее лица начала медленно сползать улыбка. – Все ждут этого. Каждый ждет от меня быть счастливой, радостной Май, говорящей глупые вещи и бездельничающей... – руки на коленях сильно сжались, – …вот я и... несмотря на то, что я чувствую.  
Нару вздохнул и, обхватив ее плечи, плавно притянул к себе, пока его губы не коснулись ее.  
– Передо мной не надо притворяться, – прошептал он.  
Май ощутила горячие слезы на своих щеках.  
– Он собирается убить тебя, Нару. Он собирается убить всех вас, если я не присоединюсь к нему, – разрыдавшись, девушка уткнулась лицом в его рубашку. – Он... он сказал, что сначала убьет тебя. Потом Масако... он... он сказал, что, может быть, захочет с ней поиграть, – она задрожала. – Потом распять Джона... Господи, Нару... я не хочу, чтобы вам было больно.  
– Нам будет больно, если ты совершишь какую-нибудь глупость, – прошептал Нару ей в волосы. – Ты мне обещала. Ты обещала, что ничего необдуманного не сделаешь.  
– Я знаю, – пробормотала та. – Но...  
– Никаких но. Если, все-таки, тебе в голову придет какая-нибудь бредовая идея, я тебя никогда не прощу.  
Май посмотрела на него со слабой улыбкой и еще раз поцеловала.

_**ПА: Я знаю: вы все спрашиваете: «Собирается ли Май таки сделать ту самую глупость», но чтобы узнать, придется подождать! **_


	10. Глава X

**Глава X**

_**ПА: Следующая глава фанфика «Я буду любить тебя всегда!»  
Воспоминания Кейта. Потом еще одна глава и эпилог. *вздох* Насколько все плохо?**_

Disclaimer: не мое. 

Днем, когда он понял, что влюблен в Май, был его тринадцатый день рождения.  
Тогда родители, беспокоясь о его необщительности, закатили дома большую вечеринку, пригласив всех ребят с параллели.  
Одной из первых пришла Май. Она пришла не одна, с ней были еще какие-то девчонки и парни. Но она была единственной, кто подарил ему такую искреннюю улыбку перед тем, как вручить коробку домашнего печенья и представиться его родителям.  
Остальные последовали ее примеру. Но ни улыбки, ни, тем более, подобной искренности, он в тот вечер больше не получил.

После этого он начал за ней пристально наблюдать. В средней школе они учились в одном классе, поэтому особых трудностей не возникало. Он вслушивался в каждую ее беседу, отчаянно нуждаясь в ее звонком голосе. Хотя их разделяло два ряда, он не мог отвести зачарованного взгляда от того, как ее короткие каштановые волосы, едва касаясь плеч, скользили по щеке ручьем плавящегося шоколада перед тем, как девушка отбрасывала их назад, и они теплым, сладким водопадом щекотали ей шею. Он любил ее привычку задумчиво покусывать ручку. Или когда во время тестов она покачивала на носке туфлей, оголяя изящную щиколотку. Из-за этого он всегда проваливал все контрольные.

Стоило ей только обернуться, и весь мир озарялся чистейшим солнечным светом, отражавшимся от ее прядей золотистыми бликами. Он помнил, как, однажды, они играли на улице в баскетбол. Май играла, а он со скамьи наблюдал за ее игрой. Он не заметил мяч, летевший ему прямо в лицо, пока не стало уже слишком поздно. К счастью, Май выпрыгнула прямо перед парнем, схватив мяч и побежав обратно на поле, на прощанье слегка коснувшись длинной лентой его груди. Он даже попробовал обмануть себя, пытаясь поверить: _Май поймала мяч, чтобы защитить меня._ Но ведь она меня даже не заметила.

Он начал за ней следить. Девушка совершенно не замечала, как он заходил в тот же самый вагон метро или автобус. Она также не обращала никакого внимания на него, когда в кафе и ресторанах он сидел от нее всего через несколько столиков. Черт, она даже не замечала, что он провожал ее от школы до работы и от работы до дома! Он каждый раз ждал ее снаружи офиса. Кровавые волны ревности струились по его венам, когда она выходила, держа под руку этого вечно лыбящегося четырехглазого пацана, или же садилась в машину к обезьяне, которую она называла «Монахом».

В сердце поселялась тупая боль каждый раз, когда она подолгу пропускала занятия из-за работы. А когда она возвращалась, вся в ушибах или царапинах, он почти плакал от мысли, что кто-то или что-то причинил ей такие страдания. Учитель по истории как-то заметил, что Кейта периодически то блистает успехами в учебе, то совершенно на нее забивает. Но как возможно чем-либо заниматься, когда вот она, Май, жующая карандаш и глубокомысленно накручивающая локон на палец?

В Старшей школе он как-то пошел на вечеринку, которую устраивал старший брат его единственного друга, и поэтому он не мог не пойти. Там была и Май: сидела на диванчике с черноволосым студентом колледжа с дружелюбными глазами, широкой улыбкой и квадратными очками - тем самым, которого держала под руку, выходя из офиса. И сейчас тот самый парень обнимал ее, игриво зарывшись носом девушке в шею, а она смеялась, отталкивая его. Очкарик лишь засмеялся в ответ и пошел за напитками. (ПП2: Никаких намеков, ага... Ну совсем никаких ХД)  
Вскоре выяснилось, что она пришла по приглашению этого самого очкарика.  
Кейта провел Май на второй этаж, в спальню для гостей, где она вскоре заснула. Он не знал, сколько времени провел вот так вот, просто сидя на краю кровати и перебирая ее волосы. А затем тот самый студент вошел и забрал ее, наградив Кейта подозрительным взглядом перед тем, как уехать на такси.  
Но когда он увидел ее с _этим человеком_, ее боссом, в спальне, он задохнулся в приступе гнева. Как он, черт его побери, посмел коснуться Май? Его Май. Девушки, которую он любил с тринадцати лет. Как у этого «Нару» получилось завоевать ее сердце?  
Он стоял, наблюдая, как они отдыхают в неразберихе простыней, все теснее прижимаясь друг к другу, как этот Нару мягко убирает волосы с ее лица.  
- Ты причиняешь ей боль.  
Кейта обернулся и нахмурился, заметив парня, как две капли воды похожего на того, кто сейчас обнимал его Май.  
- Кто ты?  
- Я - ее проводник. И друг, - спокойно улыбнулся ему призрачный двойник. – Ты знаешь, сколько страданий ты ей приносишь?  
- Она это заслужила! – прорычал Кейта.  
- Разве ты не должен простить ее, если так любишь?  
- Нет! Она... я ее предупреждал! Она знала, на что шла! Играя с моими чувствами и сводя меня с ума! Каждый день я шел в школу, только чтобы увидеть ее! Каждый день я надеялся, что она заговорит со мной, улыбнется мне!  
- Почему же ты сам не сделал первый шаг?  
- Она даже не подозревала о моем существовании! Однажды я попробовал. Я подошел прямо к ней и почти поздоровался. Ее лицо осветилось улыбкой... одна прекрасная улыбка, и она исчезла, прошмыгнув через ворота. Я последовал за ней. Она мчалась к тебе, - указал пальцем на Нару-из-Снов Кейта.  
- Нет. Она мчалась к нему, - привлекательный юноша кивнул в сторону Нару, нежно обнимавшего Май. – Ей надо было на работу. Если бы ты попробовал заговорить с ней еще раз, когда она никуда не спешила...  
- Нет! – завопил Кейта. – Тебе не понять!  
- Я слишком хорошо понимаю, каково это: любить Май.  
На лице Кейты застыло выражение смеси шока и гнева.  
- Ты...  
- …полюбил ее с нашей первой встречи, - кивнул тот. – А этот юноша, прижимающий ее к себе, - мой близнец. И мое имя не Нару, а Джин.  
- Заткнись, - прорычал Кейта, уставившись в пол. - Ты никогда не поймешь. Может ты и думаешь, что любишь ее, но это не так. То, что между мной и Май, – это по-настоящему!  
- Да, ничего у вас не "по-настоящему", - сказал Джин без выражения. - И теперь, из-за того, что ты натворил, никогда и не будет. Ты что, серьёзно надеешься на то, что она тебя полюбит, когда покончит с собой? Ты полагаешь, она полюбит тебя за то, что ты принуждаешь ее к этому? Подумай!  
- Мы всегда будем вместе. Ей придется меня полюбить. Единственным, кого она сможет любить, буду я.  
Джин огорченно покачал головой.  
- Она любит его. Не тебя. Не меня. Взгляни на них, Кейта.  
И он действительно посмотрел на них. Оба мирно спали, крепко прижимаясь друг к другу.  
- Она никогда не будет любить тебя так, как любит его.  
- БУДЕТ!

_**ПА: А теперь комментируем.  
Почему вы напрасно тратите время, читая все это, когда должны писать отзывы, ха? КОММЕНТЫ, я СКАЗАЛ! КОММЕНТАРИИ!**_


	11. Глава XI

**Глава XI**

_**ПА:И вот, заключительная глава «Я буду любить тебя всегда»!:**__**D**__** Остался только эпилог! Мне даже как-то грустно!  
Не то, чтобы я был в восторге от этой главы: она выбивается из общего настроения, но что уж теперь... *вздох* Вам судить!  
РЕДАКТИРОВАНО: я добавил немножко больше Нару/Май, но по-мрачнее, чем обычно. Это просто должно показать, что их отношения не всегда безоблачно-солнечные, и добавить перчику!**_

Дисклеймер: Ghost Hunt плод не моей фантазии. 

Май сбилась с дыхания, когда Нару, запыхавшийся едва ли меньше, скатился с нее, ложась рядом.  
- Вау, - единственное, что крутилось у нее на уме, пока она не заметила, что Нару вздрогнул при движении. - Что такое?  
Бледный парень рядом пригвоздил девушку взглядом, словно вопрошающим «Ты действительно не знаешь?», на который она также ясно по-еврейски глазами ответила: «Если б знала, думаешь, спрашивала?»  
Он вздохнул и сел, повернувшись к ней спиной. В слабом лунном свете, падающем из окон, Май могла разглядеть тонкие красные царапины вдоль его спины, проходящие меж лопаток вниз по диагонали. Какие-то глубокие, какие-то - нет, но все выглядели вполне заметно.  
- Упс?  
- Неважно, - оборвал Нару, лицо стало серьезным и строгим.  
Май невольно подумалось, что как-то он сейчас не дотягивал до уровня начальника. В конце концов, он был... кхм... одет в стиле «ню»: единственное, что хоть как-то его прикрывало, – тонкая простыня на бедрах; лунный свет подчеркивал худобу, обычно тщательно скрываемую черной одеждой; и плюс, память отчетливо хранила воспоминания последнего часа и особенно той части, где ее имя повторялось очень жарко и неоднократно.  
- Пообещай, что не будешь делать глупости.  
- Я же уже сказала, Нару...  
- Слова «обещаю» я так и не услышал, ты только соглашалась или меняла тему.  
- Нару, прекрати тупить, - бросила она, садясь и прожигая парня взглядом, даже не потрудившись прикрыться простыней.  
- Я не туплю! – зарычал тот, и одним неуловимым движением перемахнул и оказался на Май, локтями упираясь по обе стороны ее головы. Единственным, что теперь их разделяло, была простыня. - Пообещай мне.  
Май постаралась унять дрожь. Никогда она еще не видела его таким. Синие глаза цвета дождя сверлили ее собственные медовые так сильно, что было почти больно. Жар его тела, казалось, обжигал. Она почувствовала, что воздух вокруг нее начинает тяжелеть, как в тот раз, в пещере со святыней, перед тем, как он упал в обморок.  
- Нару... пожалуйста... – прошептала она слабо и легонько повернулась, будто пытаясь сбежать. Она знала, что он никогда намеренно не причинит ей боль, но конкретно сейчас не была так уверена.  
- Пообещай мне, - низкий, бархатный голос, тем не менее, пославший мурашки по спине.  
- Ты мне не доверяешь? – спросила Май, с болью глядя ему в глаза.  
Взгляд Нару смягчился, и мускулы расслабились. Казалось, он почему-то испустил дух: голова, лежащая на ее плече и обмякшее тело давили на девушку тяжкой ношей.  
- Прости, Май. Прости, что напугал, - пробормотал он, подняв голову. Грустно глядя на нее, Нару провел ладонью по ее щеке. - Я просто не хочу тебя потерять.[ПП2:_Кавай так и прет 3_ ПП1:_Да фраза работает безотказно 24 часа в сутки/7 дней в неделю_]  
- Нару... - Май замялась. Что она могла сказать? Что они всегда будут вместе? Глупости. Как можно утверждать, что они всегда будут вместе: сегодня, завтра или через пять лет? Положение вещей меняется с завидным постоянством, она и сейчас-то не может с полной уверенностью судить об их отношениях. Видеть его таким: напряженный, яростный взгляд его глаз... пугало почище всей этой заварушки с Кейтой. - Нару, давай спать, ладно? - она положила руки ему на грудь и мягко оттолкнула.[ПП2:_Не кавай =.=_]  
Потребовалась вся ее сила, чтобы проигнорировать полный отчаянья взгляд, залезть под одеяло и повернуться на другой бок. [ПП2:_Совсем не кавай =_=_]Кровать немного прогнулась от аналогичного движения Нару, и Май немного напряглась, почувствовав, как его грудь касается спины, а руки притягивают ее ближе. Медленно девушка расслабилась и погрузилась в сон без сновидений.

Май проснулась из-за холодного сквозняка.  
Первой мыслью, пришедшей к ней, пока она надевала светло-голубую пижамную рубашку Нару поверх белья, было закрыть окно.  
- Подождите-ка... – пробормотала девушка, сверля раму хмурым взглядом. - Окна закрыты...  
- Май? - она обернулась, чтобы увидеть приподнявшегося Нару; простыня укрывала только нижнюю половину тела. – Вернись в кровать, - голос парня был немного хрипловатым ото сна.  
- Т-ты не чувствуешь? – прошептала девушка, ища на прикроватной тумбочке сутру, которую ей дала Аяко. Почувствовав кончиками пальцев плотную бумагу, она сжала листок. – Так холодно...  
Как только Май закончила предложение, Нару вскочил, натягивая пижамные штаны.  
- Май, быстро из комнаты! - схватил он ее за руку и потянул к двери. Наглухо запертой двери.  
- Нару... - голос Май был слаб также, как и ее пальцы, стиснутые в его руке. – Он тут.  
И она была права: через мгновенье температура понизилась еще сильнее, по ковру заструился туман.  
- Кейта... – прошептала девушка и, будто услышав ее зов, появился дух.  
- Это ты виновата, Май. Во всем. Это ты убила меня! – проревел на нее Кейта, совершенно игнорируя присутствие Нару.  
- Я.. я… я даже не помышляла об этом! Я... мне так жаль! – закричала она, сжимая в руке сутру.  
- Тебе жаль? И ТЫ ЕЩЕ СМЕЕШЬ ИЗВИНЯТЬСЯ! Я мертв по твоей вине! Моя мать так рыдала. Рыдала из-за тебя! Это ты меня убила, Май! [ПП1:_Похоже, он долго репетировал эту обвинительную речь…_]  
- Прости! Клянусь! Я не знала! – рыдала девушка, глядя на него глазами, полными страха и сожаления.  
- Как ты могла не знать! Я постоянно за тобой наблюдал! Я писал тебе письма, которые ты выбрасывала! Я любил тебя! А ты меня убила!  
- Май тебя не убивала. Ты убил себя сам, - отрезал Нару, притягивая Май в объятья.  
- Да, потому что она меня в упор не видела! Я умер, потому что она никогда не посмотрит на меня так, как смотрит на тебя! – сердито ткнул он пальцем в Нару, обжигая его полным ненависти взглядом.  
- Ты не должен был расставаться с жизнью, - прошептала Май, глядя прямо на Кейту, и, вырвавшись из рук Нару, шагнула к призраку.  
Он пришел. Правильный момент.  
Кейта уставился на нее, как на нечто, совершенно не подвластное его пониманию.  
- Тебе надо было просто поговорить со мной. Если бы ты заговорил со мной тогда, я бы тебя заметила, - она дотянулась и легонько коснулась полупрозрачной руки, почувствовав ледяной холод, почти как плотный газ. - Но ты должен уйти...  
- Май! – предостерегающе бросил Нару. – Не смей... ты обещала!  
- Ты не принадлежишь этому миру, причиняешь боль людям... - проигнорировала его Май, смотря прямо на Кейту. Впервые со дня их знакомства.  
- Я хочу остаться с тобой... - пробормотал Кейта с горящими от любви глазами.[ПП1: _Спонсор горения: «Саратовский фосфорный завод»_] - Прости меня за все... Я хотел, чтобы ты обратила на меня внимание.  
- Я знаю... - Ее ладонь приблизилась теперь к его лицу, гладя щеку. - И ты сможешь быть со мной. Скоро. Но если я буду с тобой... ты уйдешь.  
- Нет, Май! – взмолился Нару, и в любой другой ситуации у Май челюсть бы отвисла, услышь она такой тон. – Ты не можешь оставить меня. Ты обещала.  
- Я люблю тебя...- прошептал Кейта, когда она встала на цыпочки. Их губы разделяло расстояние не больше волоса. – Ты будешь со мной? – в руках у него, как по мановению волшебной палочки, появился нож; Май посмотрела прямо ему в глаза, мягко забирая оружие.  
- Да, - произнесла она, нежно касаясь призрачных губ.  
Холодная аура в комнате пропала, и Нару, не скрывая ужаса, наблюдал за парой.  
Май отодвинулась, открывая глаза, и, видя, как Кейта медленно открывает свои, прижалась своим лбом к его, мягко обхватывая щеки ладонями.  
- Пойдем вместе. Это не больно, - прошептал он, пытаясь поцеловать ее снова, но был остановлен маленьким пальчиком на своих губах.  
- Прости...  
Все случилось в мгновение ока. Кейта закричал от боли и оттолкнул Май. Она споткнулась и упала прямо в руки Нару. Им открылось картина того, как сутра, помещенная Май на грудь Кейты, прожигала черные круги по его телу; издав болезненный вскрик, Кейта, наконец, исчез в беззвучной вспышке темно-фиолетовых огней.  
Май обмякла в руках Нару, и он прижал изо всех сил девушку, начавшую открыто плакать.  
Все было кончено.  
Он ушел.


	12. Эпилог

**Эпилог**

_**Дисклэймер: Ghost hunt мне не принадлежит.**_

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Кейта, наконец, исчез. Май до сих пор удивлялась: как так много событий, так много страха и ужаса, могли уместиться всего в несколько дней? Как будто это был сон. Жуткий и изматывающий. Но она знала, что это не так. Об этом напоминали шрамы на шее и животе.  
С той ночи, ночи, когда Нару прижал ее к изголовью кровати, их отношения изменились. Да, они все еще были вместе, и да, она все еще любила его, но также и опасалась: представьте свое отношение к собаке, ни разу не укусившей вас, но ранившей других. Страх, что когда-нибудь придет ваша очередь, заставляет вас держаться от нее на расстоянии.  
Это глупо, решила она, открывая дверь офиса и оповещая всех о своем появлении. Нару не причинит ей боль. Он был в стрессовой ситуации. Он был расстроен. Черт возьми, он думал, что она собирается пойти на суицид. Она сама думала, что собирается пойти на суицид.  
Она замурлыкала под нос, вешая пальто. Подойдя к столу, опустила сумку и взяла несколько писем, выловленных из почтового ящика этим утром по дороге на работу. Решив, что вовсе не обязательно видеть угнетающую нехватку денег на ее счету, она отправила первое в мусорное ведро, двигаясь в направлении кухни, предвосхищая неизбежный зов о чае. На следующем конверте не было ничего, указывающего на его содержание, - только ее имя и адрес офиса, написанные спереди от руки, - поэтому она открыла его, пока ждала свиста кипящего чайника. Она вытащила письмо, все еще мурлыча, и развернула его. Ее дыхание сбилось.  
На бумаге было только одно слово.  
**ЛгУнЬя**

_И она закричала._

Из отчетов следствия:  
_**Имя:**__ Танияма Май  
__**Возраст:**__ 17  
__**Рост:**__ 155 см  
__**Вес: **__37 кг  
__**Этническая принадлежность:**__ японка  
__**Цвет волос:**__ Темно-русый  
__**Цвет глаза:**__ Карий  
__**Причина смерти:**__ не установлена  
__**Примечания к причине смерти:**__ Танияма-сан не имела никаких внешних повреждений, способных привести к внезапной смерти. Шрамы на руках, ногах, грудной клетке и шее относятся к более старым событиям и связаны с профессиональной деятельностью.  
На удивление, внутренних повреждений или отклонений, которые вызвали бы смерть Таниямы-сан, также не обнаружено. Предполагалось, это произошло из-за чрезвычайно малого веса, но нет никаких признаков отказа работы сердца или других органов. Никаких внутренних кровоизлияний нет.  
Один из помощников следователя констатировал следующее: «Будто душу вынули».  
Это абсурдное, с медицинской точки зрения, утверждение довольно точно описывает положение вещей.  
Кратко, Танияма-сан была здоровой девушкой. Нет никакой медицинской причины или объяснения касательно ее смерти.  
__**Действия по окончанию осмотра:**__ труп Таниямы был отдан на попечение некоему Казуе Сибуе, начальнику/молодому человеку Таниямы-сан, для похорон/кремации.  
__**Дополнительные записи:**__ С разрешения Казуи Сибуи этот случай предоставлен на рассмотрение в медицинский журнал._

_**ПА: Ничего себе. Не ожидали, да? Хахахаха. Вообще-то, предполагалось, что Нару тоже умрет (выпадет из своих 12-комнатных апартаментов, или его столкнут, ну или сам прыгнет, мы никогда не узнаем), и все это будет описываться каким-то репортером.  
Хех, в любом случае, хоть виселица, хоть сигание со скалы и прочая лабудень, это чертовски неожиданно, лол нэ?**_

ПП: давайте не стесняйтесь изъясняться нам в любви. Мы скромные. Пережевем) вас всех х)))

**Хором:**** А ТЕПЕРЬ КОММЕНТИМ!**


End file.
